Peacemakers
by AmityGirl28
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene must break up a fight between two people and you are not going to believe who it is!  Rated T for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I came up with this story from a little argument I heard from my mom while she was on the phone with my father (and it wasn't very nice at all). In this story, Rapunzel and Eugene must break up a fight between two people, and you are not going to believe who the two people are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Tangled" or its characters.**

**Alright…now that is over…on with the story!**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a peaceful night in the kingdom. Eugene was in the library reading his favorite book of all time, "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider". He also had Rapunzel lying on his lap and was softly snoring in her sleep. Pascal was trying to see the pictures in the book from Eugene's head, which was blocked by Eugene's hair. Everything was just peaceful. Until…

CRASH!

The noise startled Eugene, woke up Rapunzel, and scared Pascal. "What was that?" asked Rapunzel who was wide awake. The noise came again. "I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from directly below us," said Eugene as he looked at his feet to find the source of the noise. "Let's go check it out," said Eugene as Rapunzel got off of Eugene and Pascal got on his usual spot on Rapunzel's shoulder.

They ended up in the soldiers' quarters and finally found the source of the crashing. They opened the door only to be greeted by a skinny vase thrown at them. "Look out!" exclaimed Rapunzel as she and Eugene ducked from the flying object that was hurled at them. They looked up and watched the argument from the couch in the room.

"And that's what I think of your mother's stinking vase!" exclaimed a familiar voice. It turned out to be the Captain of the Guard. He was enraged and probably more angry than usual. "Oh really? And that's how you want to treat me for not making dinner? I was busy James, get over it!" screamed a woman. The woman was stout and shorter than Rapunzel. She had dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and was wearing a dark pink skirt, a white top that looked a lot like Eugene's white shirt that he wore with his favorite vest from his thieving days, and a pink button down vest. She also had brown high heels to go with it.

"I get home from a very busy day at work and I expect to come home and eat dinner since I hadn't eaten since 10:00 this morning!" exclaimed the Captain as he felt offended when she said "get over it". "And do you know what I think of you and your job?" asked the woman. "What?" asked the Captain? "This!" exclaimed the woman as she took the Captain's sword and flung it towards where Eugene and Rapunzel were peeking. "Ah!" Rapunzel and Eugene exclaimed as they ducked from the sword that nearly took their heads off. The Captain and the woman turned towards the couch to find the source of the scream. The Captain immediately recognized the scream. He knew it was the princess and Eugene who made that noise. What did they want? Were they spying on him? Why were they here?

"Rider, Princess, I know you're here so come out wherever you're hiding and show yourselves," said the Captain as he stared at the couch. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal all rose up from the couch with their hands up for surrender. "Rider, you idiot! What are you and the princess doing here?" exclaimed the Captain. "For your information, we heard crashing and we came to investigate," said Eugene as his hands were still rose. "Well, now you know. Get out!" said the Captain. Apparently he wasn't playing games; especially with Eugene and the princess. "James! That is no way to treat the princess! I'm very sorry your highness, for the way my husband is acting," said the woman. "Whoa, whoa wait! Husband? You're married?" asked Eugene confused for a moment.

"Yes Rider, I'm married. Rider, Princess, this is my wife Janice. Janice, this is Rider and the princess," said the Captain sarcastically as he introduced one another. Rapunzel and Eugene were surprised. Rapunzel was happy the Captain was married. But Eugene thought different. He thought the only woman who loved the Captain was his mother. How'd she fall for him? Must've been drunk or maybe she has some loose screws because nobody loves the Captain. In fact nobody likes him either. Not even him, but that was from years and years of the Captain chasing after him.

"Okay, now the introductions are over, get out!" exclaimed the Captain. "Okay Captain, we'll get off your tail," said Eugene as he led Rapunzel out and they left the room, but they stayed and listened to the argument. "I can't believe how rude you were to the princess!" screamed Janice. "Hey, her and her boyfriend are nothing but trouble!" exclaimed the Captain. "You know what? Get out of here!" shouted Janice. "Fine!" shouted the Captain as he flipped the table in the room. He stormed out of the room as Janice screamed "Get out!" and hurled a wine bottle at the Captain. It missed and shattered into a million pieces.

This was the most violent thing Rapunzel ever experienced after experiencing Eugene's death. She thought marriages were all out them being happy and in love. Clearly, the Captain and Janice were the complete opposite of that. All they did was scream and yell at each other. Something had to be done.

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Dislike it? Review! What did you think of Janice? She is completely nice like Rapunzel (when she's not yelling and screaming at the Captain). I thought it would be interesting to have Rapunzel and Eugene break up a huge fight between the Captain and his wife. You can clearly see that the Captain and Janice are complete opposites. Sorry for the incredibly long update for those reading Visits from Royalty. I got caught up in schoolwork, new classes, blah, blah, blah. And also it's my birthday Sunday, so that pretty well got me caught up too. Well, adios for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm here with the second chapter of "Peacemakers". In this chapter, Rapunzel tells Eugene what she thinks about the Captain and Janice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 2**

Rapunzel was thinking about that argument between the Captain and Janice. She didn't like the way they were treating each other. They were clearly arguing all the time. She knew she had to do something. She and Eugene were walking to Eugene's room after that little encounter with the Captain and his wife, Janice. Eugene surely didn't care about this situation, but that doesn't mean Rapunzel cared about it.

"Eugene, I don't like the way the Captain and Janice treat each other," said Rapunzel as she entered the room. "Why should you care? It's not your problem," said Eugene as he sat down on his bed and began unbuttoning his vest. "But that's not how they're supposed to spend their marriage. Marriage is all about love and compromise, and stuff like that," said Rapunzel. "Yeah right," scoffed Eugene as he removed one of his boots. "They shouldn't be arguing like that Eugene," said Rapunzel. "Let me tell you something you need to know. Cats don't like mice. Dogs don't like mailmen. Janice doesn't like the Captain. It's the circle of life Blondie, deal with it," said Eugene as he made hand gestures before getting back to removing his boots.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Rapunzel. "Because it's not my problem," said Eugene as he removed his other boot. "We need to help them," said Rapunzel. "What? You want me to help the man who chased me down for ten years, almost got me hanged, and hates my guts? Absolutely not!" exclaimed Eugene as he removed his vest. He only had on his white shirt and pants and decided to leave them on. "Eugene, quit being so stubborn! They need help! They possibly couldn't have spent their entire marriage arguing," said Rapunzel. "I doubt it," remarked Eugene as he put his legs on the bed and lay down.

"Why did they get married anyway if they knew all they were going to do was argue?" asked Rapunzel. "Look, I don't know how old I was when they got married, but I'm probably sure Janice was drunk when the Captain proposed," said Eugene. "Whatever, goodnight Eugene," said Rapunzel as she left Eugene's room. Rapunzel and Pascal were in the hallway. "Pascal, do you think I should do something about the Captain and Janice?" asked Rapunzel. Pascal gave a squeak that meant, "Sure, you should get the Captain and Janice to stop bickering. The least of my worries." "Please don't act rude like Eugene has been," said Rapunzel. Pascal gave a squeak that meant "sorry." "It's alright Pascal, you didn't mean it," said Rapunzel as she and Pascal went to Rapunzel's room for the night. There, Rapunzel and Pascal figured out a way to get the Captain and Janice to stop arguing.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. Do you like the way Eugene acted when Rapunzel told him that about the Captain and Janice? I thought that would help him stay in character. I also figured Eugene wouldn't want to do this because he hates the Captain and doesn't want to help him. Anyways, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I decided to do this one to make up for the awful chapter last time. In this chapter, Rapunzel asks the guards if they know anything about the Captain and his wife. Plus, Rapunzel tries to convince Eugene to help her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled whatsoever.**

**Chapter 3**

Rapunzel decided to ask some of the guards to see if they knew anything about Janice and the Captain. She saw William and Thomas. They must've known about the Captain or his wife. She kindly walked up to them. "William, Thomas," said Rapunzel. "Yes your highness," said William as him and Thomas respectfully bowed before Rapunzel. "Do you know anything about the Captain and his wife?" asked Rapunzel. "Oh, we remember meeting Lady Janice; she was so sweet when we met her. Until the Captain barked at her for accidently spilling tea on our uniforms," said William. Rapunzel thought of the time when she was four and Gothel yelled at her for getting hazelnut soup on Gothel. Rapunzel burst into tears then Gothel soothed her by singing what she thought was a lullaby when it was really the healing incantation and Gothel was getting her every other day healing.

"Kind of like when Janice yelled at the Captain for kicking me and Eugene out," said Rapunzel as she remembered that memory. "Anyways, do you know how long they've been married?" asked Rapunzel. "Twenty years," answered Thomas. "Have they been fighting all those twenty years of marriage?" asked Rapunzel. "How should we know? We were like seven or eight when they got married," said William. "Sorry, thanks anyway," said Rapunzel. She needed to ask someone older and knew the Captain better. She decided to ask the Lieutenant. He was forty-one, been with the guards longer, and has been best friends with the Captain since they were kids.

"Excuse me Lieutenant," said Rapunzel. "Yes, what is it princess?" asked the Lieutenant as he bowed so low, he could see Rapunzel's feet sticking out of her dress. "Do you know anything about the Captain and Janice?" asked Rapunzel feeling like this was a stupid question. "Ah, I remember them and I even remember their wedding, gosh it was beautiful," said the Lieutenant as started to tell Rapunzel the flashback of the wedding.

Flashback:

20 years ago…

It was a beautiful day in May. The sun was shining, the late May blossoms were blooming, and it was perfect day for a wedding. Young James was fiddling with his yellow flowers on his groom's suit. Meanwhile, young Samuel Thompson (the Lieutenant) was proud to be chosen as James' best man. "Sam, I don't know if I can do this," sighed James. Before he joined the Corona army, he was often shy and nervous. He didn't really like doing anything. "James, you can do this. Think of this marriage as a new adventure," said the Lieutenant. "I don't know," said James. "James, it'll be okay," said the Lieutenant. James smiled as he walked confidently to the front of the cathedral.

He then was looking around until he saw a young beautiful Janice walk down the aisle. "Holy smoke!" whispered James to himself as he watched Janice float down the aisle. Her father, Lord Latchalay, was walking his daughter down the aisle. James and Lord Latchalay had been very close. They went hunting, fishing, and later trained together. James got helped from Janice's father when he first joined the Corona army. James' doubts were gone when he saw his beautiful bride float like a swan in a lake. They thought it would be the beginning of something beautiful.

Reality:

"Wow! That seems like the perfect wedding. But I'm curious. Why are Janice and the Captain fighting now if they had such a successful wedding?" asked Rapunzel. "The thing is that they didn't plan the wedding. It was arranged by their parents," said the Lieutenant. "An arranged marriage?" asked Rapunzel confused. She didn't think that was right at all. "You see, their parents have been the best of friends and they wanted their first son and daughter to wed. I remember when James and I played pranks on Janice. Even though his hard-as-stone father yelled at us afterwards," said the Lieutenant. "What did you guys do?" asked Rapunzel. "We would fling tomatoes at her with a slingshot, put fish in her corset, and switch her shampoo with seaweed and moss," said the Lieutenant.

"So the only time they didn't argue was during their wedding and honeymoon?" asked Rapunzel. "Yes, after the honeymoon, things got back to normal. Janice would yell at James and James would yell at Janice," said the Lieutenant. Rapunzel was surprised by this new information she just learned. Janice and the Captain of the Guard were told they were destined to wed, but it didn't go well. She always believed in fate and destiny. Destiny let her see the lanterns. Destiny let her find her real home. Destiny brought Eugene into her life. She decided to tell Eugene this. She said goodbye to the Lieutenant and went to find Eugene.

Eugene was searching for Rapunzel also. They finally saw each other when the bumped into the same plant. "Rapunzel!" exclaimed Eugene. "Eugene!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "There's something I have to say. Really? You go first," they said at the same time. "Rapunzel, I just want to apologize for last night. I was rude and I'm sorry," said Eugene. "I forgive you Eugene, I just wanted to tell you something I found out about the Captain and Janice," said Rapunzel. Eugene honestly didn't want to listen to this, but he did anyway.

"Janice and the Captain didn't really fall in love. Their parents forced them to marry," said Rapunzel. "So what you're saying is that they had an arranged marriage?" asked Eugene. "Yes, and when they were kids, they would always fight and play pranks on each other," said Rapunzel. Eugene never thought of arranged marriage as one of the reasons the Captain was married. He thought only rich people arranged marriages for their children. "So what do you suggest, Blondie?" asked Eugene curious to see where this goes. "We should help them get along," said Rapunzel. "I don't know, I really don't want to," said Eugene. He seriously didn't want to interfere with the Captain and his love life. Especially since the Captain wanted him dead for years. "Please for me?" asked Rapunzel as she made big puppy-dog eyes. Eugene could never say no to Rapunzel's big green puppy-dog eyes. "Alright, I guess I'll tag along," said Eugene. "Thank you, Eugene!" exclaimed Rapunzel as she ran off to tell Pascal what happened. Eugene then groaned and said "Why can't I ever say no to those eyes?"

**Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Dislike it? Say it in reviews! When I thought of Janice and the Captain's past, I thought of the Swan Princess when Odette and Derrick had to get married because of their parents. I got the name Latchalay from a friend. And yes, I brought back William and Thomas from "The Ghost of Gothel" and the Lieutenant from "Horse Sitting". I thought I should have them in my story again instead of creating new guards. Also if anyone has any suggestions, leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm glad at the reviews I got from you guys about this story. I never knew I'd get that many reviews for just the first three chapters. I thought I would only get like 5 or 6 reviews. You guys sure did surprise me! Anyways, in this chapter, Rapunzel talks to Janice and finds out more about Janice's and the Captain's back story. **

**For a better explanation of Janice and the Captain's story, check out this video at .com/watch?v=8FbK27MRdko and the part that explains it is 1:09-1:35. Let's just say it inspired me in this chapter for Janice's back story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled!**

**Chapter 4**

Rapunzel decided after finding out more about the Captain, she was going to find out more about Janice. Janice was in her bedroom down in the guards' quarters. Janice was sweeping up broken glass from an argument and was in tears. On the floor were broken glass and tears. Rapunzel hasn't seen that much glass on the floor since Gothel broke that mirror in the tower. She decided to ask Janice what was wrong.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" asked Janice. Rapunzel was about to answer but something stopped her. "Never mind, what's wrong?" asked Rapunzel. "I had a fight with James again," said Janice. "Why are fights so common with you and James?" asked Rapunzel. "I'd rather not talk about it," sighed Janice. "Please?" asked Rapunzel. "Okay, it all started when I was five, my brother, Payton, had just gone off to war. My father wanted me to marry a military family because in my family, every man went off to join the military and every woman was a military wife. I was next to marry and my baby brother, Matthew was the next one to soon fight in the military. My father had fought with the French army and became a lord afterwards. My father was known as General Maurice Latchalay, the great French general. And two weeks after my fifth birthday, he came around.

James was seven at the time. He was from a fine military family. His father was Captain of the Guard of Corona at the time and he wanted James to be the next Captain of the Guard. He treated James like he was a new recruit instead of a son. He was often abused, teased, and treated like scum by his father. His mother and sister, Helen and Francesca, always cared for James when he was injured badly from his father riding on him. James was stubborn, mean, and annoying. He called me a short country bumpkin when he first saw me. Then he started pranking me. I still remember finding fish in my corset.

Before we got married, we ended up starting to connect and on our wedding day when he saw me in my beautiful wedding dress, my fears vanished. He was practically drooling when he saw me in my dress. I was really skinny at the time. After our honeymoon, he found out his mother died in a fire during our honeymoon. He was saying it was 'my' fault that his mother died. I wanted to go on the honeymoon and it caused his mother to die. We screamed at each other for weeks until I broke down. He kept saying if we stayed here, his mother would've still been alive.

Afterwards, we found out his father died too. He committed suicide because he was so upset about losing his wife. At the night of the funeral, he took a dagger to his side and bleed to death," sobbed Janice. Rapunzel remembered when Eugene got stabbed and it was because Gothel stabbed him out of cruelty. She told Janice to continue. "After James' father died, he had to be Captain of the Guard. He was only 21 at the time he became Captain of the Guard. He was probably Corona's youngest Captain. Six years later, we heard of a man that had stole a Lady's enagement ring. We later found out he went by the name of 'Flynn Rider' and that's when it got hard.

James would mope around about how he never could catch Flynn Rider. Flynn was 16 and James was 27 when we first heard of the news. During those days, I would help the King and Queen with comforting them because they were upset about their daughter or you. While James and his men would go around looking for Flynn Rider and his accomplices, the Stabbington Brothers. The Stabbingtons scared me when I first saw them on the wanted poster, but when I saw Flynn Rider, I thought he was just a simple teenager using thieving as a job because he couldn't actually find one. I tried to tell James that Flynn Rider was just a teenager using thieving as a job, but James disagreed and said it was bad karma for not being there for his mother and father. I still remember the 'lovely' conversastion for that.

Ten Years Ago in Janice's POV:

I was making dinner when James came into our room. He was exhausted and covered in mud from head to toe. I had to ask what happened. "James, what the Hell happened to you?" I asked. "Flynn Rider," said James. Oh great, my favorite subject. "What did Flynn Rider do?" I asked sarcastically because I really didn't give a damn about Flynn Rider. "He stole a palace horse and when I tried to get it back, he just pushed me off Maximus and on the ground where I got a face full of mud!" groaned James. "It's just a horse!" I said. They can get another one to replace the stolen one! "Yeah, but that doesn't still mean we still capture Rider!" exclaimed James. "James, he's just a stupid teenager who chose thieving as a job!" I exclaimed. I wasn't going to have my husband moping around because he can't catch a criminal that was eleven years younger than him! "But still! He makes me the laughing stock of the entire guard!" exclaimed James. "Oh, boo-hoo," I said in mock sympathy. "Enough Janice! Once I find Rider, he will hang!" exclaimed James.

Reality:

"So Eugene really aggrivated the Captain. No wonder they hate each other's guts," said Rapunzel. "Exactly! I hated Flynn Rider because he caused James to bring the matter home!" exclaimed Janice. She then cleared her throat and spoke in a gruff voice that sounded exactly like the Captain. "Janice, Rider stole a Lord's ring! "Janice, Rider stole Lady Beatrice's fur coat! Janice, Rider stole the lost princess' crown!" Janice screamed in her gruff voice when she said the last thing. "Wait! Eugene told me he was arrested for stealing that! How'd you feel when you saw him?" asked Rapunzel. "When I saw he was arrested, I was at first happy because I didn't have to hear about him anymore, but when I saw how miserable he was, my thoughts were changed..."

A Few Months Ago in the Corona Prison in Janice's POV:

"James! Why can't you just go and see the lanerns? They're very beautiful and I always love to see them!" I screamed. I wanted James to take me to the lantern show they show every year, but he refused to take me! "Janice! Those lanterns are nothing! I've got a lot of work to do! And why do they always do those lanterns? The princess is probably dead by the many years that she has been gone!" exclaimed James. Then I heard someone screaming, "Rapunzel!" and I was like "who?" James and I saw that they finally captured Flynn Rider! Once I saw him held down by three guards I was thinking "Yes! I don't have to listen to James mope anymore!"

"Excellent work men! Send him to cell number 15!" commanded James in his gruff voice, but when they left, he laughed and smiled like a child on Christmas Day. "Hear that Janice! They've captured Flynn Rider!" exclaimed James as he pratically celebrated Rider's capture. I thought he was going insane, but I looked at Rider again and saw he was depressed. He was pacing for some reason. When I saw his face, it made me sad. I decided to talk to him. I walked to his cell passing many criminals that were begging for me to let them go.

"Excuse me," I said when I reached Rider's cell. "Yes ma'am?" asked Rider. "Look, not that I care, but what's up with the face?" I asked. "It's nothing," sighed Rider as he turned away. "Look, I noticed your face when you were arrested and heard you call someone's name. It sounded like a flower. What was it? Lily? Marigold? Carnation?" I asked myself hoping Rider might answer. "Rapunzel," he said in a very sad voice. "Yes, that's it! Rapunzel!" I exclaimed. When I was about to say something else I saw Rider's depressed face again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "She was kidnapped by the Stabbingtons! I can't believe I let them do this to her! Now she's going to be a slave to them! It's all my fault!" groaned Rider. Normally when I saw a prisoner moping around, I'd ignore them, but when I heard that the most wanted criminal was moping around about a girl he loved that he caused to be kidnapped, it broke my heart. "You love her, don't you?" I asked. "Love her? More than anything! And now she's gone! And there's nothing I can do about it!" groaned Rider. I didn't know what to say so I said, "I'm going to go now. And thanks for telling me." I left to go find James.

"James! What's going to happen to Flynn Rider?" I asked when I ran to our room and found James sipping wine in celebration. "What's going to happen to him? I'll tell you what's going to happen! He's going to get the gallows!" exclaimed James. "No!" I gasped. "What?" asked James confused. "No! He can't be hanged!" I exclaimed. "Are you on something?" asked James confused because he expected me to be happy that Rider was going to be hanged for his crimes. "I just found out the girl he loves was kidnapped by the Stabbingtons!" I exclaimed. "Do you honestly care about him now? He made our lives miserable for ten whole years!" exclaimed James. "YOU MEAN YOUR LIFE! I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT RIDER UNTIL NOW! HE WAS ABSOLUTELY MISERABLE LIKE YOU WERE WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOUR MOTHER WAS DEAD! IT BROKE MY HEART TO SEE HIM LIKE THAT! THE ONLY REASON MY LIFE WAS MISERABLE FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" I exclaimed as I screamed like I had a third lung. Then there was a knock at the open door.

We were interuppted by Conli, another guard. He was standing in the doorway with his skinny little body and child like face as he stared at us with his blue eyes confused at why we were arguing right now. "Uh...sir" he stuttered. "What is it now Conli?" asked James. "The men found the Stabbingtons on the beach and they captured them," said Conli. "They did! Tell the men I said I'll be coming down to tell them great job for sucessfully capturing the Stabbingtons!" said James happily as he left. I decided to ask Conli if the men found the girl Rider was looking for. "Excuse me, when the Stabbingtons were captured, did the guards find a girl with them?" I asked. "No Mrs. Janice, the men found them waking up because they were unconscious," said Conli. They were unconscious? That means Rider's girl escaped! So she's safe! I wanted to tell him, but James was in the prison right now. I'd be dead if he caught me chatting with Rider! I decided to wait until morning, but I found out he was getting hanged that morning.

I woke up to the sound of guards saying that Rider escaped. I was happy because he was going to rescue the girl he was talking about. She must be hot considering how much he wants to save her. Then that afternoon, James told me the lost princess returned. I was happy, but when I went to go see her, I saw they were in the middle of a conversastion. I saw the King and Queen, the princess, and Rider. I saw how she looked so much like the Queen, but something caught my eye that got me confused. Rider. I was really confused what Rider was doing here. The King and Queen must want to talk to him. Then I listened to the conversastion.

"Rider, why did you escape prison?" asked the King. "I wanted to rescue your daughter sir, I thought the Stabbingtons kidnapped her," said Rider. "I see, and where exactly did you find her?" asked the King. "In a tower when I was running away after stealing her crown," said Rider. "Dad, when Eugene found me in the tower to rescue me from Moth- I mean Gothel, he got stabbed," said the princess. I was really confused. Who's Eugene? Who's Gothel? And why did Eugene get stabbed? "Who's Eugene?" asked the King. "I am sir," said Rider. "What?" asked the Queen. "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert your highnesses," said Rider. I couldn't believe it! Flynn Rider's name was actually Eugene Fitzherbert! It was an odd name, but what the heck? Janice Latchalay is even more odd! I understand why he wanted to change it. I couldn't even imagine how the wanted posters would come out with his birth name on it. If I had a name like his, I would change it myself. I continued to listen to the conversastion. I found out Rider's crimes were pardoned for him rescuing the princess! I was happy that he wasn't going to be hanged but a little scared at how James was going to react. He was totally going to make a mountain out of a molehile when he hears this!

Reality:

"So you heard our conversation, and talked to Eugene when he was in jail?" asked Rapunzel. "That's right, I felt bad for Eugene so I decided to talk to him and he told me about you," said Janice. Rapunzel smiled and said, "Thanks for telling me! I have to go now!" yelled Rapunzel as she left to go find Eugene.

**Well, now you know Janice's side of the story. Did you like it? Hate it? Say it in Reviews! I decided to have her talk to Eugene when he was in jail to show how her cold hard feelings for him changed. And did you like how Janice defended Eugene after talking to him. Janice sure is headstrong. Sorry for the super long update! I have school and I take more classes than your average eighth grader. Plus I'm working on my new story Spirit's Return. You should read it. Anyways, Adios for now. **


End file.
